The present invention relates to bathing units for invalids and others with impaired ambulatory ability, and in particular to an in-door lock arrangement therefor.
Bathing units for invalids and the like are generally known in the art. A unique invalid bathing apparatus is disclosed in the above-referenced, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187,522. This bathing apparatus comprises an enclosure having a bathtub with upstanding walls which form a stall. The bathtub includes a seat having an anatomical contour, and a lateral opening adjacent the seat to permit invalid ingress and egress. A door with a generally wedge-shaped contour mates with and selectively closes the bathtub opening, and includes a seal compressed between the opening lip and the door to form a seal which is sufficiently watertight to permit immersal bathing of a seated invalid. The door is slidably mounted on a hingeless track assembly, which guides the door vertically into a closed position and pivots the door as it is raised into a horizontal, overhead storage position. The bathtub seat and opening are mutually oriented so as to permit an attendant to laterally move the invalid from a wheelchair directly onto the bathtub seat with minimum strain and hazard.
In the bathing apparatus set forth in co-pending patent application Ser. No. 187,522, the door is locked in the closed position by a pair of wedge-shaped bolts, which are slidably mounted in the door, and protrude from opposite sides of the door into mating, apertured plates. An electrically operated solenoid extends and retracts the wedge-shaped bolts between locked and unlocked positions.
A foot operated door latch arrangement is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 187,338. This mechanism is mounted in the bathtub portion of the bathing apparatus and includes a pedal pivotally anchored on the right-hand side of the bathtub. In this treadle arrangement, a linkage mechanism connects the pedal with pivotal latches on the left and right-hand sides of the bathtub, which selectively engage the roller brackets on the left and right-hand sides of the door. The pedal is slightly flexible in the lateral direction, in the nature of a leaf spring, and is translated around a fixed stop, which holds the lever in a locked position. When the pedal is disengaged from the fixed stop, a spring returns the latch members to a normally open or unlocked position.
It has been determined that a manually operated door lock arrangement is generally preferred for bathing units, such as the above-described apparatus, because they are very reliable, capable of achieving a secure watertight seal between the door and the tub, and are relatively economical to manufacture and maintain. The treadle actuated mechanism disclosed in co-pending application Ser. No. 187,338 may be considered by some users to be somewhat inconvenient to manipulate. Further, because large forces can be applied to the pedal mechanism, damage can result to the door if the unit is misused, particularly when attempts are made to lock the door before it is completely closed.
One aspect of the present invention is a hand-operated lock arrangement for bathing units, which is mounted within the interior of the door and comprises an actuator arm positioned on the exterior side of the door, and a locking rod, rotatably mounted in the interior of the door and extending across the width thereof. Latch arms are attached to the ends of the locking rod, and abut stationary latch plates. A link mechanism connects the actuator arm with the locking rod, whereby downward pivotal movement of the actuator arm rotates the latch arms into engagement with the latch plates to positively draw the door down into the closed position. An over-centered latch mechanism locks the door closed. Preferably, the lock arrangement is adjustable to vary seal compression.
Another aspect of the present invention is a mechanism to supply pressurized water to spray nozzles mounted in the door, and comprises a pair of mating fittings mounted in the bathtub and the door, which are translated into an aligned relationship when the door is closed. One of the fittings is mounted for reciprocation, and is extended into abutment with the other fitting to form a watertight seal therebetween. Preferably, the reciprocating fitting is operably connected with the actuator arm, and is automatically reciprocated into and out of engagement with the mating fitting when the door is locked and unlocked.
The principal objects of the present invention are to provide a manual, in-door lock arrangement for invalid bathing units and the like, which positively draws the door down into a secure, sealing relationship with the bathtub opening. A hand-operated lever is provided with sufficient mechanical advantage to achieve a watertight seal, yet prevents damage to the door, even when misused. The locking arrangement is adjustable to vary downward pressure on the compression seal, as well as equalize lateral compression of the seal. Specially designed plumbing fittings reliably supply pressurized water to shower nozzles mounted in the door, and prevent inadvertent leakage when the door is raised to its overhead storage position. The lock arrangement is quite reliable, efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operating life and particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.